1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid flow machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The construction of fluid flow machines designed as turbocompressors is known to the person skilled in the art. Accordingly, FIGS. 1 and 2 show different cross sections through a fluid flow machine according to the prior art in the region of a dry gas seal 1, which is positioned between a housing 2 and a rotor 3 of the fluid flow machine. According to the prior art, between the dry gas seal 1 and the housing 2 an annular assembly 4 on the stator side is arranged, wherein on the one hand between this assembly 4 and the housing 2 and on the other hand between this assembly 4 and the dry gas seal 1 a gas space 5 and 6 are formed. At least one bore 7 is introduced into the housing 2 gas. Bore 7 is needed for temperature-controlling the dry gas seal 1 and gas can be initially conducted in the direction of the arrow 8 into the gas space 5 positioned between the housing 2 and the assembly 4 to conduct the gas needed for temperature-controlling the dry gas seal 1 into the gas space 6 formed between the assembly 4 and the dry gas seal 1 via bores 9 introduced in the assembly 4. Accordingly, the gas conducted via the bores 7 of the housing is indirectly fed to the gas space 6 via the assembly 4.
In the case of fluid flow machines known from the prior art, relatively large amounts of gas and a relatively long heating-up time is required for temperature-controlling the dry gas seal 1, namely for heating the same to operating temperature. This is a disadvantage.